User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 2
Albedo, Ben's evil dupicate. Albedo was at first an ordinary Galvan who was Azmuth's assistant who began to become jeallous of Azmuth. Albedo was so jeallous of Azmuth because Azmuth was the smartest being of five galaxies, creator of the Omnitrix and more. Albedo quit being Azmuth's assistant and decided to try to create his own Omnitrix. Albedo made a Omnitrix, however it had Ben's DNA on it. So when Albedo gained Ben's DNA, his entire body transformed. He looked exactly like Ben. He gained Ben's cravings, likes, personality and more and he wanted to turn back into his original Galvan form. So when he met Ben, he was trying to get the original Omnitrix that Azmuth created to use it to restore himself to his Galvan form. However, when Ben and Albedo fought, both of their Omnitrix's collided and locked on each other almost causing the whole world to be destroyed. When both Omnitrix's locked on each other, it changed Albedo's human form into a negative looking version of Ben. His eyes were red, his hair was white, his clothes were red and more. Soon Azmuth arrived, destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix which caused Albedo to be stuck as a human forever then sent him to the Null Void. Soon, when Albedo was in the Null Void, he created a new Omnitrix, except it wasn't an Omnitrix, it was more of a Ultimatrix (that's what he called it) which allowed Albedo to transform into aliens and then transform into the aliens transformations he turns into into their evolved forms. Like Ultimate Spidermonkey. When Albedo and Vilgax both teamed up, Vilgax got hold of Ben's Omnitrix. Ben tricked Vilgax and set the Omnitrix to self-destruct and then took Albedo's Ultimatrix to replace the Omnitrix. Ben was the new wearer of the Ultimatrix. However Albedo was still able to transform into alien forms with or without an Omnitrix or a Ultimatrix. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Albedo became an actor as Ben in a show and he hired some random aliens to make it look like he was actually turning into aliens. Ben soon found out the actor who was acting him was Albedo in disguise. Albedo found out he was still able to turn into alien transformations and Ben and Albedo both fought. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Albedo returns, disguised as Ben who was secretly working with Khyber who knocked out the real Ben and disguised him as Albedo and locked him up in a cell at the Plumber's Base. Albedo (disguised as Ben) who was working with Rook were on a mission to get to a Techadon truck (which a Techadon Master had a piece of technology that Albedo wanted for his plans) Albedo transformed into no alien forms to get to the truck. While Albedo and Rook were looking for Techadon, Ben was trying to convince Blukic and Driba that he's not Albedo, he's Ben but they wouldn't believe him. Ben broke out of the Plumbers' Cell and convinced Blukic and Driba to do a full DNA scan to prove he's Ben not Albedo. Albedo and Rook found the hidden Techadon base with the help of Fistina, Solid Plugg and Argit and then suddenly, Albedo transformed into Wildvine and betrayed Rook, Solid Plugg, Fistina and Argit and he turned off his disguise device and they saw he was secretly Albedo. Albedo's Omnitrix wasn't even an Omnitrix, it was the device that was keeping him disguised as Ben and when he turned into his Galvin form, the device would keep Albedo remained in his Galvin form unless if it is damaged. Albedo got the technology he wanted and turned the Omnitrix he was using to disguise himself as Ben into a different Ultimatrix. Ben found Albedo and they both fought, except Albedo almost won because he was able to turn into ultimate forms of alien transformations, Ben couldn't. Before the Plumbers could even arrest Albedo, Khyber came in and ambushed the Plumbers to save Albedo. Lader, Albedo repared Khyber's Nemetrix and was able to remain as his Galvin form, but he was planning to kidnap Azmuth and steal his brain so that Albedo could be as twice as smart than Azmuth would ever be. Albedo stole Azmuth's brain and turned himself into a ultimate Galvin form known as Ultimate Albedo and he almost destroyed Ben and more if Ben hadn't turned into Atomix and restored Azmuth's brain, stop Khyber and more. Azmuth reset Albedo's Ultimatrix and when Albedo turned back into his human form, he wasn't sixteen like Ben was, he was a 11 year old version of Ben. Albedo is the evil duplicate version of Ben. Category:Blog posts